Roots to Soil
by purehalo
Summary: After an incident with a bomber Don experiences a slight tilt to his world. Charlie and Alan stand by waiting to be allowed to help. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Unfortunately I don't own them . I asked, but the PTB said no.

Have had a severe case of writers block so am hoping this doesn't suck too badly!

As always reviews and guidance welcomed.

Many thanks to my fella for helping describe the feelings associated with vertigo.

Poor love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Megan felt the heat of the blast long before her mind registered the danger . She felt herself being thrown to the floor, was aware of an ear splitting thunderous roar. Debris rained down around her. Attempting to roll away Megan caught sight of David, he was crouched behind a car about twenty feet behind her. Shouting something? She couldn't be sure. Almost as if in slow motion Megan watched as David ran from the safety of the car to where she lay. His voice muffled as he spoke. Seeing she couldn't hear him properly David raised his voice to a shout.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Nodding slowly Megan grabbed onto David's arm as he pulled her to her feet. He slung her arm around his shoulders as they made their way back to the cars . Picking their way through even more debris.

David half carried Megan and set her on the ground behind the SUV. Looking her over he could see a few cuts and scratches on her face and arms. Other than that there didn't seem to be any further damage. She looked dazed, watched in confusion as people ran around, shouting orders. Sirens from the approaching Fire Department could be heard in the distance.

"He set it off"

"I know Megan."

"Why?"

David held Megan's hand, trying to keep her grounded.

"Did you see where Don and Colby were?"

"What?"

"Megan" David held her head steady, ensuring she locked eyes with him.

"Did you see Don and Colby?"

He kept his words precise, clear. Watched as the question was digested. Megan fighting for control against sensory overload.

"Oh god David ! Oh God they were by the front door"

"Ok , It's ok Megan. We'll find them"

David looked around and spied an officer , he seemed to be in a daze, like most people at the scene. Still trying to compute what had just happened.

"Hey! Hey man!"

The officer turned to David, seeing Megan seemed to snap him out of his daze and into action.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so, but I need you to stay with her until the paramedics get here. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem"

"Thanks man"

David took another look at Megan, she seemed to have regained more awareness and nodded to him.

"Find them"

"I will"

David made his way back through the debris toward the devastation caused by the explosion. They had been promised an hour. He'd barely waited twenty minutes. David fought off the chill as he realised the bomber had waited until the Agents were within the blast radius. Waited until he'd catch them.

The front of the house had collapsed completely, the wall blown out causing the roof to cave forward. Chunks of the roofing and concrete lay cast aside like a grotesque version of Stonehenge .

Through the smoke David could make out bodies, most moving, albeit slowly. He ignored the ones face down and still. Don't think about that yet. Have to find Don and Colby. Concentrate.

Thinking back to the last radio communication David knew they had been on the east side, about to round the front of the house, ready to storm in before the bomb was set off. David walked to where the edge of the building should have been. More debris. The side of the house had buckled but not collapsed. David could see five bodies, they were intact, only a small amount of the wall had rained down around them.

David ran to where they lay, three were moving, two were still. Slowly he moved the first agent. Large gash to the forehead, conscious , confused but alive. Not Don. Not Colby.

The second agent was helping a third to sit up. David smiled in relief as Colby was helped to a sitting position.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"David? What the hell happened?"

"It's ok, try not to move. He set the bomb off early"

"Ya don't say"

David moved to the fourth body, which was lying on top of the fifth. He rolled the agent over, one arm definitely broken, thready pulse. Alive. Not Don.

He pulled him onto his back and went to check on the last agent. Holding his breath. This had to be, had to be him.

Check for pulse, weak but there. Hands under torso, roll slowly, support the head.

Don's face was pale and sweaty, covered in dust. But he was breathing, he was alive. David carefully laid his head down, there was blood all over his hair but no way to tell where the injury was.

"Don! Don can you hear me?"

No response. There was blood trailing down his neck, David turned Don's head carefully and saw that his ear was bleeding, he checked the other side. The same.

"Any sign of the paramedics?"

"David , he ok?"

"I don't know, he's alive at least. How are you feeling?"

"Thankful that we didn't knock on the front door I can tell you that. My ears hurt, my head hurts and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to put up with this ringing for a while to come"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amita ran toward Charlie's office, she hoped he hadn't seen the news report. Thankfully he rarely went to lounge. They had all sat in silence as the news crews played out the horror with the excitement of a wino who had found twenty dollars and was heading toward the liquor store.

Eye witness reports , how did they find those people so quickly? One said there had been FBI agents by the door, another said they had already gone inside. One man had even said he'd seen bodies fly threw the air. Did these people live for these moments? Amita slid around the corner and ran to Charlie's door.

"Charlie?"

He was busy writing on his chalkboard, headphones so loud Amita could make out the song from her place by the door. She carefully approached him, laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Amita, you ok?"

"Charlie.."

"Amita, what's wrong? Is it that study you're trying to finish. I can help you if you want me too you know. All you have to do is ask"

Charlie couldn't place the emotion in Amita's eyes, she wasn't speaking. She was just staring at him, staring at him with , with compassion? What was going on?

"Are you ok?"

"Charlie, there's been an incident. It's all over the news. A bomb went off at the house"

"Don didn't get there in time? I told him where the likeliest places would be. Was there much damage?"

"Charlie, Don did make it there. They're saying that several FBI Agents were injured"

"Don?"

Charlie felt his legs buckle. He moved to sit down. Never taking his eyes from Amita.

"I don't know. So far they're saying that there are several casualties. That the guy set the bomb off as the agents surrounded the building."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"It probably wasn't Don's team"

Amita held Charlie's hand. She knew it had been his team, had seen David in the background of the news report.

As she was about to speak Charlie's phone rang loudly, making them both jump. He sat staring at it for several rings. Afraid that if he answered then this would be real. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

Amita answered for him.

"Hello…..Hi, It's Amita……ok……..…where will he be?………I'll let him know…..No……….We'll call Alan……..ok……………thanks……..bye"

She put the phone back on the desk and held both Charlie's hands in her own.

"That was David, Don's being taken to memorial. He's unconscious but he's alive. Has a head injury of some sort. You need to call your Dad Charlie"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll call him. Then can you drop me at the hospital?"

"Of course"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan stood in front of the packets of meat at the store trying to find the best beef for his lasagne. Seeing how none of the last batch was left uneaten he figured he'd give it another go. Maybe this time with some garlic? Or Chilli? His phone began to shrill loudly in his pocket.

"Hello"

"Dad"

"Hey Charlie, listen, do you want chilli or garlic lasagne?"

"Dad"

The hairs on the back of Alan's neck all rose in unison.

"Don?"

"He's at memorial, there was a bomb, he has a head injury."

"I'll pick you up on the way."

"Amita's going to drop me"

"Ok, I'll see you soon"

Alan left his shopping and the store behind, as he drove off a shop assistant ran after him, waving his basket . Another lost sale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan sat in the waiting room with Charlie and David. They'd been waiting for news for over half and hour and were all starting to become impatient.

David had filled them both in on the events, the early detonation, finding Don, assuring them both that he was ok. Even though he wasn't so sure himself. They hadn't been able to wake him.

Colby and Don had ridden in one ambulance, Megan in another, with David following them both in the SUV. So far there were eight injured. Only eight .David had thanked all the god's he could remember for the low injury count. No fatalities. By some miracle the guy had set the bomb off at the wrong moment. Both teams had barely rounded the front wall before all hell broke lose. The news had played it somewhat differently of course. From what he could tell from Charlie of what Amita had said of the news report, you'd think that the entire FBI force had been at the house. They were so lucky. David crossed his fingers, hidden by his side. Please let the luck continue.

"Agent Sinclair?"

"Yes"

"Agent Reeves is asking for you"

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she's this way"

David nodded to Alan as he followed the Nurse. They'd had no news on Don yet. Other than he was still unconscious.

Megan smiled as David entered the room, he took in her appearance, dusty, tired, butterfly stitches holding a cut on her cheek, dressed in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be better when they tell me how Colby and Don are. No one will tell me anything"

"We don't know much yet, Colby was awake at the scene and wanting to get back to work, they practically man handled him into the ambulance. Don's still unconscious, we're waiting for news. Aside from that how are _you _feeling?"

"I'm ok, a little sore but ok. I still can't believe the son of a bitch set it off early"

"Yeah, well, we found remains inside, they're being tested now but I'm pretty sure they're his."

"Shame, would have liked to have smacked the guy"

"Did they say when you could go home?"

"I have to rest here for another couple of hours, then I'm good to go."

"Good news"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan watched Charlie fidget, Charlie watched Alan watching him. Neither knew what to say and both were avoiding saying anything. The scenarios running through both the men's minds were varied and elaborate. Charlie was running through bombing statistics, probabilities of injuries dependant on how close the victim was to the blast, all this flashing through his mind at the speed of light, like a supernova exploding through space, consuming all other thoughts in it's path. Alan was trying very hard to concentrate on how he would reprimand Don for being so close to the blast, for taking such a chance, he tried to think of all the things he would say to him. All the while trying to avoid the image of Don's mangled body. He knew it was a head injury, but having seen so many bomb victims on the television Alan couldn't help but imagine his son broken in two, lost forever.

"Mr Eppes? I'm Doctor Murray"

Alan looked up at the man standing over him. Fearing the answer he asked the question anyway.

"Is my son alright?"

"Mr Eppes, Don has regained consciousness , he's not quite alert but he knows what happened, we're running tests right now and once we know more you'll be the first I tell."

"Can I see him?"

"Not just yet. As I said we have tests we need to run and then you can see him."

"When can he come home?"

Charlie stood next to the Doctor. He asked his question again.

"When can he come home?"

The Doctor looked at Alan who's eyes were filled with the hope that it would be soon.

"It depends on the tests. Definitely not tonight. We'll see how it goes. I'll come and find you when we're done so that you can see Don"

"Thanks Doctor"

Alan tried his best to smile but he really wanted to shake the young man before him. How dare he keep him from his son. Tests or no tests he was the father and therefore had every right to see his son, march right in there and ring his neck for causing them so much worry.

Charlie made his way to the room where he'd seen David follow the Nurse, he saw Megan on the bed talking softly with him

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Charlie, hey any news on Don?"

"He's awake, that's all we know for now"

"That's good news"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. A little shaken but nothing I won't recover from. I just can't wait to get out of here"

David stood and grabbed Megan's cell from the table.

"You want me to call Larry for you?"

Charlie couldn't help but smirk as Megan's face lost it's paleness in a full blush.

"What? Why? No, you don't need to do that"

Charlie walked back out to the waiting room and sat next to his father ,he breathed a sigh of relief. Don was awake. He was alive and he was awake. Which meant he'd be fine. He was sure it meant that. No way it could mean anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the damage?"

David watched as Alan took a deep breath. Charlie was sat beside him, left leg shaking up and down and a look of barely contained panic in his eyes. Megan sat next to David, waiting for a response from the Eppes men.

"Well" began Alan , "It seems that he's sustained damage to his ear drums. They think he was closer to the blast than any of the others. I don't really understand to tell you the truth."

Colby entered the waiting room and sat next to Charlie.

"Don had started around the corner when the bomb went off. It was Miller who pulled him back"

"Hey man, how are you?" David asked , concern draped across his features.

"I'm good, a little banged up and bruised and I have one heck of a headache and ringing in my ears, but apart from that I'm good to go. How's Don?"

Alan took another deep breath.

"The Doctor says he has ruptured ear drums and is showing signs of Acute Vertigo."

Charlie let out a long sigh, like he'd been holding his breath for hours. He knew Don was going to be fine but the thought of what could have happened to his brother was going to be keeping him up for many nights to come.

"He also has concussion but apart from that he's very lucky."

"We had a lucky escape today Mr Eppes" Megan held Alan's gaze.

"Only one agent was severely injured today, the rest have cuts and bruises and sore heads. Jenkins had wanted to set the bomb off at the precise moment to cause the most amount of damage. He was determined to take as many of us with him as he could."

"Yeah, well, lucky for us his math was crap and he set it off too early" Colby grinned Charlie's way.

"I hope Don see's it that way. Thank god it wasn't worse. Do you know the statistics for victims of bombings? When I think of what could have happened to Don"

"Enough Charlie" Alan glared at his son. Breakdowns of bomb victim injury statistics just weren't needed right now. All Alan needed to know was that his first born was going to be fine, a little bruised, a little banged up, but in time he'd be fine.

Until then Alan was determined to chain him to the damn couch if he had to. Don was staying with them whether he wanted to or not and Alan refused to budge on that. He may be the big, tough FBI Agent but Alan had many years and a great deal more deviousness on him. He was not above tricking his first born into staying.

Failing that he would be handcuffing him to the damn couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Don sat staring at the far wall. He willed the white wash to keep still, willed the window on the left side to not move. Willed the door to stay straight.

His fingers gripped the bars of the bed so tightly his knuckles had long since forgotten what it was to have colour. Beads of sweat ran down his pounding head. The noise of their journey adding to the ringing in his ears. For someone with impaired hearing the slightest noise was doing a number in his brain.

He needed to blink.

Had needed to for a few minutes now.

Don steeled himself , took a breath and allowed his eyes to close briefly .Then he held on and waited for the world to right itself. The second his eyes had begun to close the walls had melded with the window in a strange homage to Salvador Dali. As the rollercoaster continued Don prayed he wouldn't be sick again. The embarrassment of before was still fresh in his mind. A nurse holding him upright while he threw up over her shoulder into the waiting bowl held by another nurse. Both had been sympathetic but that hadn't helped the red flush that had crept up Don's neck and engulfed his face. He'd thrown up every dinner he'd ever had and then some. All because some stupid, thorough, anal retentive Doctor had been concerned about his equilibrium. So what if he couldn't stand and hold his hands out straight with his eyes closed, when the hell had he ever needed that skill ? Not once, not ever had an instructor at Quantico insisted that he, Don Eppes, close his eyes and hold his arms out.

He'd be damned if he was doing it again. Don didn't think there was anything left in his stomach to throw up but he certainly wasn't taking the risk. If any damn Doctor asked him to do that again he was going to floor them with one well placed punch to the nose.

Hopefully before he plunged downward.

Vertigo.

As if concussion and bruises in places he didn't remember hitting weren't enough. He now had to contend with ruptured ear drums, which considering that was supposed to hinder his hearing, so far wasn't blocking out the incessant ringing which he was having to contend with. No, on top of that he'd developed Vertigo. All because he was going to the door first.

The only good thing , Don decided, was that he wouldn't be able to hear his fathers lecture.

He chuckled.

Then clung on for dear life as the room lurched to the left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were sure Don was going to be ok David had taken Megan and Colby home. Megan, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was craving the comfort of her bed. This FBI Agent was planning a long hot shower followed by the lay in to end all lay ins.

Charlie walked behind Alan as they entered Don's room. He was being kept overnight just as a precaution. According to the nurse Don had already put up a heroic, yet futile effort to be discharged that day. She'd remarked how his argument had almost won them over. Had it not been for the fact that Don had to grab the bed rail every other word and couldn't hold the gaze of either Doctor or Nurse without his head falling to the side and the colour draining from his face to his feet.

Alan assured the nurse that Don would be no further bother to her. He would be sure of it, even if he had to put his son over his knee that boy would be staying put until the Doctors set him free.

Charlie peaked around Alan and took in his older brothers appearance. He was pale, with beads of sweat bouncing the light from his face. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed and his hands were wrapped around the right bed rail. Lying on his side Don looked like he could fall from the bed at any second. His face was bruised and just by the hairline of his left ear the stitches from the explosion stood out fiercely against his ghostly complexion.

Charlie closed his eyes against the image of what could have been, he breathed deep and reopened his eyes , watching from the foot of the bed as Alan approached Don.

Their presence had gone unnoticed until Alan laid his hand on Don's arm causing him to jump suddenly and grab a tighter hold to the bed rail while the room resumed it's spinning.

Don attempted a smile but quickly closed his eyes. He could tell from his fathers face his attempt at a grin had fallen far short. Alan pulled Don's fingers away from the rail. Don's frown told Charlie he didn't want to be seen holding his fathers hand, however his need to hold onto something solid overcame his embarrassment and he gripped his fathers hand with a strength that surprised them both.

"It's ok son. It's ok"

"Dad, Don can't hear you"

Alan raised his eyes to his youngest, confusion evident on his face until the penny dropped. Charlie cringed as Alan shouted, clearly startling Don.

"IT'S OK SON!"

Don held up his free hand, silencing his father.

"Dad I'm impaired, not deaf."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. The noise full of relief which Don heard loud and clear.

"I'm ok buddy"

"Yeah, I know, no need to shout though" Laughed Charlie.

"I'm not shouting" Said Don very loudly.

Charlie walked forward and laid his hand on Don's knee.

"Ok bro, you're not shouting, but maybe don't talk so loud ok?"

Don glared at Charlie but found the effort tilted the room, and seeing how the spinning sensation was currently on a time out he didn't want to do anything to encourage it back too soon.

He focused back on his father whose hand he still had in a death grip.

"So, we going home now?"

"Nice try Donnie. You're here for the night, and then my boy.."

"Home with you and Charlie, yeah I know"

"Well in that case I don't expect any whining"

Don looked at his father with his best hurt expression, which, considering that the time out was over and the room was currently seesawing at a 180 degree rocking motion, he managed quite well.

"I don't whine"

Alan smiled and Charlie squeezed his knee.

"Yes bro, you most certainly do"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more word Don Eppes and I'll ground you for a week. With no TV!"

Don had lasted only a few days without whining but being confined to the couch, having to be helped everywhere and made to take an assortment of medication was beginning to take it's toll.

"Dad, I'll be fine"

"No Donnie"

"Dad, come on"

"NO DONNIE!"

Larry stepped aside as Don tried to make his point. He'd popped in to see how the Agent was doing, dropping Charlie home in the process. Don's attempt at a straight line left a lot to be desired. Larry moved again from the curved path of the fiercely determined Agent.

He was seriously regretting his offer to drive Don around for an hour. It had seemed like a great idea. Charlie had been saying how bored Don had gotten in the week he'd been home. He'd managed the first few day's ok. The Doctor had said that his hearing would slowly grow in strength, the ear drums repairing themselves, and the Vertigo would dissipate in time. So far the Vertigo was relentlessly assaulting Don. Every movement caused a shift in the room to varying degrees.

He'd kept his eyes closed on the drive home, not through fear of Charlie's driving, although the younger Eppes had his suspicions, but because every turn caused his stomach to lurch. Which, along with his head spinning, wasn't helping his hospital lunch to stay put.

By the time they guided Don through the front door Alan had had to make a dash for a bowl while Charlie helped Don to sit on the floor as the nausea coursed through every fibre of his body. He rubbed his brothers back until Alan had arrived, Don tried to aim toward the bowl but his direction was severely hindered and as much as he tried to push Alan and Charlie away he found he needed their help and guidance. Once he began vomiting he clung to them both like roots to soil.

"Dad, I'll be an hour, and Charlie will be with me"

"Oh I will, will I?"

Don glared at his younger brother, but Charlie caught the pleading, begging look. It only crossed Don's eyes for a second, but that was a second enough to win the argument for Charlie.

He stepped forward and grabbed Don's arm as the older sibling was about to walk into the dining room table.

"Dad we'll be fine, back in a half hour"

Don started to correct Charlie but the sudden pressure on his arm told him to shut up.

"Half an hour and Larry will have Don and I back safely"

Larry moved to Don's other side as the Agent began to sway away from Charlie's support.

"Alan, I promise to have both back in half an hour. A couple of go's around the block and as Charles will no doubt tell you, at the speed I drive it's highly unlikely that anything negative will occur. The probability is so miniscule that I feel inclined to assure you everything will be fine."

Alan held his hand up in protest of the inevitable speech. He looked at the three men in front of him and rubbed his face. In that instant he knew he had lost. In that one gesture the three knew they had won.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Charles your brother here resembles an animal of the canine variety taking it's first drive. As a passenger of course"

Charlie laughed, he could see Don in the wing mirror, head leaning out of the window, eyes closed. Savouring the wind in his face. All he needed was the floppy ears and a bit more hair and he definitely would resemble a dog enjoying a drive.

"Larry?"

"Yes Don"

"I can hear better each day you know"

Charlie laughed again. They were making their third way around the block and with each turn Don's mood had lightened.

It had been a tough week on him. The first day home Don had been too tired to fend off any attention from either Charlie or Alan. He'd pretty much slept the second day but come the third Alan and Charlie had their hands full.

Charlie had woken a little after 7am, showered and made his way downstairs. He was trying to decide what best to make his family for breakfast. Thanks to the concussion Don had hardly eaten anything. The nausea seemed to assault him more often than the Vertigo. They'd been warned about the effects but watching his brother eating eggs so carefully and slowly had been painful for Charlie to watch. Helping his brother stay steady while he vomited, tears of strain falling down his cheeks had been almost too much to bear. He'd found his brother leaning against the wall in the dining room. He wasn't moving and as Charlie rounded him he could see Don's eyes squeezed tightly closed, he carefully laid his hand on his brothers arm.

"Hey Charlie"

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah."

"What you doing?"

"Falling"

"You're not falling bro" Charlie kept a firm hand on Don's arm, his other supporting his brothers back.

"Feels like it"

"Just breathe deep Don, it'll pass"

"Uh Huh?"

"Uh huh bro"

Charlie slowly rubbed Don's back, letting his brother know he was there for him, letting him know he was ok. Assuring himself that his brother was whole and still alive. Charlie shuddered as another vision of Don's mangled body assaulted his mind.

"You ok bro?"

"What? Don I'm fine, I think you'll find it's you with the problem"

How did he do that? Care about Charlie's well being when he was hanging onto the wall for dear life.

Don's breathing began to quicken and Charlie realised with alarm his brother was hyperventilating.

"It's ok bro, just try to calm down and breathe"

Ok now he was scared, his brother was pure muscle and if he passed out he was going to hit the floor hard. Hopefully not taking Charlie with him. Getting their father wasn't an option as Charlie didn't want to leave his brother's side.

"Ok bro, we're gonna sit down on the floor"

Don didn't answer but allowed Charlie to put his arm around his shoulders. He followed his brothers lead, feeling the strength from his brothers touch ground him, as Don opened his eyes he focused on Charlie's shoes. Everything was a blur, nothing else mattered except his bother's shoes, and damn were they dirty. He made a mental note to remind his brother to spend some of that well earned consultation fee on some new sneakers. Ones that were actually white and without frays.

Once seated on the floor Don allowed Charlie to slowly lower him onto his right side. Charlie kept his hand on Don's back, still gently rubbing while Don caught his breath. Beads of sweat had erupted on his brow and he still felt like he was a hundred miles up even though he could see the floor beyond his nose. Slowly the rest of the room came into focus. Along with the concerned look of his baby brother.

"It's passing"

"You sure bro?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok , just give it a few more minutes and we'll go sit on the couch."

"Outside"

"Outside?"

"Wanna sit outside"

Charlie smiled and rubbed his brother's shoulder. When Don wanted to do something there was nothing to keep him from his goal.

Charlie was determined to be there for him though. Every night since the explosion he'd awoken from nightmares in which he saw Don's limp, lifeless body fly through the air and land with a thud onto the sidewalk. Every night he relived his worst nightmare. His mind refused to ignore what could have been and throughout the day Charlie found his heart racing and palms sweating with each new thought of what could have been. He knew his father was feeling the same. Although he'd taken his fears out by mothering Don to such an extent the elder boy had lost his temper.

Don had been making his way to the garden, needing fresh air to help clear his battered senses. The garden was peaceful and seemed to be the only place which didn't move beneath his feet like an earthquake at maximum power. Maybe it was to do with being outside of the house, outside of the gaze of his family which helped. Either way Don was happy to sit there and enjoy the quiet. He found that if he walked slowly and carefully along the wall he could make it outside without a trip to the floor. After his first attempt at going outside which found him on the floor with Charlie guiding him through an attack Don had been determined to make it alone without another incident. Charlie had told Alan about the first attempt. What was it with younger brothers snitching on the older ones? Since then his father had taken to escorting him everywhere which, considering Don liked to spend time with his family on his terms, was beginning to take it's toll.

Evenings with the boys had always been great. Working with Charlie proved to be the saving of their relationship. But having to be watched 24/7 wasn't something Don was taking to well. He knew his father meant well, knew it was only because he cared, but with his eyes upon him all the time, boring into his soul , Don knew eventually Alan would see how scared he was at the thought of what could have been.

Don knew Charlie had his fears, heard him awaken every night with a shout. He didn't force the issue though, he let his brother fall back to sleep. Yet every morning he gave him a knowing smile and squeezed his shoulder before sitting down to breakfast. His way of assuring Charlie that he was fine. Big brother was still here. Alive and kicking for a long time yet. His father however was a different matter. When Don had reached the kitchen he felt the familiar shadow step behind him.

"I'm just going outside for a while" Don hadn't even bothered to turn.

"Well I'll sit with you for a bit"

"Dad I'm fine, carry on with what you were doing"

"It's ok Don, that can wait. We can do these puzzles together."

Don turned and looked at the soduku book his father held.

"You're trying that?"

"Charlie isn't the only one who can do the math my boy"

"Honestly Dad, I want to sit outside on my own for a bit"

"Don, you can barely walk without support. Let me help you outside"

"Dad please, I made it this far I can make it the rest of the way"

"Come on Don let me help" Alan walked passed his son and opened the back door.

Don stayed where he was in the kitchen. Anger at his situation, anger at the bomber, anger at his father's overprotection all bubbled over the surface in one avalanche of frustration.

"Dad I'm fine, leave me alone"

"Donnie?" Alan took a step toward his son, concern etched into his every feature.

"I'm fine, will you leave me alone for an hour. That's all I'm asking"

"Well I didn't realise I was annoying you so much Don. Is a father not allowed to help his son anymore?"

"It's not that" Don sighed. "I just need some time on my own."

"You're not going back to your apartment yet Don."

"That's not what I'm saying"

"I could have lost you, you could be dead right now Donnie , do you realise that?"

"Of course I do, you think I don't know how close we came? The people that were hurt because I ordered them to move in. You think I don't know the damage caused?"

"Donnie it wasn't your fault"

"I know that Dad. That still doesn't stop me feeling guilty"

"Lets go outside and talk son"

"No, I don't want to talk about this anymore ok?"

"You've barely spoken about it since we've been home"

"Drop it"

Don had growled the last two words. Alan looked at his son carefully, could see the emotion so close to the surface, could feel the tension coming off him in waves. He wanted to push the matter further, wanted to make Don let go enough to tell him his fears, tell him how he felt, but he was also scared to hear his son voice his terror. His strong, reliable, sturdy boy. His and Charlie's rock. The rock was crumbling but Alan saw no way in yet. He watched as Don's resolve doubled and his son's eyes hardened, signalling the end of the conversation. Alan sighed heavily. He was only trying to help. Maybe his approach was wrong. He so desperately wished Margaret was here, she'd know how to get around Don's defences. She always had. With a carefully placed word and a kind gesture she never failed to open him up.

God he missed her.

Don stood firm and refused to walk outside. Instead he turned carefully and headed back into the depths of the living room and the safety of the couch. He hated feeling this way towards his father , hated that he had become a burden. It wasn't supposed to be that way. After seeing his father having to take care of their mother, seeing him put his own needs way below that of his wife and sons Don had vowed to never allow his father that cross to bear again. He would take up the slack, he would carry the worry. Alan had worried enough for two lifetimes. It was his turn for peace, his turn for happiness. He shouldn't have to be looking after his son, he should be taking it easy and learning to live again without the pain of illness and injury. Don settled back on the couch and ignored his fathers concern in the only way he knew how. By ignoring the fact he needed help and by ignoring Alan for the better part of the day.

By evening he had hated himself for acting like such a child and had accepted dinner as graciously as he could. Alan had spoken of trivial things and Charlie had tried to ignore the obvious tension.

Since then things had been different. Alan had taken to leaving glasses of water in the living room, in the dining room and refilling the one in Don's bedroom as often as he could. If his boy was going to refuse help getting around then Alan was going to make sure he didn't need to move far.

He knew Don was onto him. But the grateful smile each time he reached for a glass told Alan all he needed to know. It was a battle of wills, and he came armed to the teeth. He also knew that Don didn't like to admit he needed help, but he'd take it when it was offered subtlety.

Alan had been in the kitchen, preparing dinner when he heard a voice call from the living room.

"Dad?"

"Yes Donnie"

"Erm…..Can you here a sec? Please?"

Alan had walked into the living room to find Don sprawled on the floor, clinging to the edges of the coffee table. He ran to his son's side but stopped short and stood over him, hands on hips.

"What is it Don?"

Don looked up at his father and tried to hide his surprise. He knew Alan had been waiting for this moment for two days now since their argument. This was a new tactic. Don tried to understand the new move but the floor was dipping and he felt he was riding the waves in the surf. Thoughts at that moment didn't stick so well to his brain. He sighed deeply. The only thought he understood right now was that he'd lost. He was going to have to say the words. He was going to have to say them out loud. And boy would they be loud. His hearing wasn't quite as muffled as before but he was still aware that everything he said was at volume.

Oh well. Here goes.

"I could use a little help here pops"

"Really?"

Oh he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Yeah, I er, kinda, er can't get up"

"And what do you want me to do about that Don?"

The lack of his father's nickname for him rang louder than the residual bomb ringing. Why couldn't it have been Charlie home when this happened? Although he'd caught his brother smirking at him numerous times as his straight lines had taken a lunge to the left and he found himself using the wall for guidance. Little brothers sure took delight in the older ones misery sometimes. Maybe this was the lesser of the two evils. Maybe.

"Dad, please help me back up."

The pleading tone in Don's voice broke Alan's determination to try the tough love approach. He crouched forward and ran his hand through Don's hair, keeping the other hand on his back to steady his boy.

"Ok Donnie, just give it a minute and the attack will be over"

Alan kept caressing Don's hair. The attacks of Vertigo were becoming less frequent but they were still forceful. Instead of having one after the other they were starting to dissipate. Don could go a good hour or two and be as steady as a rock. Obviously his hour was up.

"Ready to move Donnie?"

Alan caught a quiet yes and began to hook his hands under Don's arms. Don attempted to help but his balance was still severely off and he almost fell back to the floor.

"I've got you son, come on, up we go"

Alan had Don standing and slung his arm around his son's waist. Slowly they made their way back to the couch. Alan lowered Don down . He didn't bother hiding his relief at being laid out on the couch again. Alan smoothed Don's hair and left his hand resting on his chest. Feeling his son's breathing calm as the attack faded into the distance.

"So. Where were you going?"

"What?"

"Well you had to have been going somewhere Don to end up on the floor."

"Was going to see if you needed any help in the kitchen"

"Really?" Alan raised his eyes disbelievingly at his son.

Don attempted an innocent look, but seeing as his father seemed to be a step ahead of him at the moment he opted instead for the truth.

"I was going to sit outside for a bit of fresh air"

"I could open a window Donnie"

"That's not the same"

"So, let me get this straight, just so I know where I stand. Instead of calling me to help you outside, you decided to try to walk, stood up too quickly, promptly found yourself face first in the carpet, laid there for at least ten minutes probably, then called for help only because you couldn't get back up to the couch. All that instead of asking me to help you outside. Right now you could be sitting in the sun enjoying the fresh air. But no, because you're a stubborn ass you will be here on the couch for the next hour or so while your balance rights itself. Have I missed anything?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I was on the floor for fifteen minutes, not ten"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie watched Don's face relax further as Larry made his fourth way around the block.

His concern and relief for his brother had lasted long into his first day home. But then the younger sibling's need to take delight in an older sibling's misery had kicked into high gear and he couldn't help but be amused by his brother's slow, tilted progress around the house.

At first he had been annoyed by Don's lack of acceptance. His annoyance quickly turned to panic when he had been sitting in the living room, making his way quickly through a book of soduku puzzles, when he'd heard a heavy thump from above. He ran quickly up the stairs, two at a time, about to turn toward Don's room when movement from the opposite side caught his attention. Don was pulling himself upright, gripping the edge of the bathroom door but oblivious to his slipping toward the floor with each move he made. Charlie watched in amusement for a few minutes. Finally Don stood straight, turned and walked straight into the door again.

"Ow! Dammit"

"You ok there bro?"

Don barely turned his head to glare at his brother. Movement at that point was no friend of his and it had taken all his concentration to make it to the bathroom. He'd managed to do what was needed and was making his way back to his bed when a wave of Vertigo had hit him like a tsunami. He'd fallen even before his mind had begun to register the descent.

"I'm fine"

"Uh Huh"

Don moved toward Charlie, focusing on his brothers blurry form for guidance. He took one step, not bad. Another, hey this is good. Two more, see bro I'm absolutely fine, no need to stay here anymore, I can go back to mine no problem.

That's when the world shifted, the ground shuddered and Don Eppes made a slight Uh Oh sound and fell flat back on his ass.

He sat there in a slight daze staring at Charlie.

"Earthquake?"

"Afraid not bro, that was all you"

"You sure?"

"You need a hand getting back to your room?"

Don began to say no but realised Charlie already knew he needed help. God younger brothers were so annoying. They seemed to wait for that moment to leap frog to being the eldest and then relished in the sudden influx of power that being the dominant one seemed to bring.

He'd have his revenge. Somehow.

Charlie stepped forward once Don gave him a slow nod. He managed to have his brother standing quite quickly and then they weaved their way back to Don's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more trip round the block and then I'm taking you two back. Alan Eppes is a man I refuse to anger"

"Coward" Came the soft reply from the back seat.

Larry turned the car around the corner and continued on his drive. He had to admit he was having fun. The easy banter in the car had replaced the initial tension he'd felt coming off Don in waves. He was not a man used to being cared for.

"Hey Charlie? Did you finish all those puzzles in that book?"

Charlie turned to look at Don in the back seat.

"What? What book?"

"The one I saw you with this morning in the living room"

"Oh the Soduku ? Yeah, had them all finished in no time. I really don't know why everyone is so keen on those puzzles. They're not exactly difficult"

"Now Charles, not everyone is as adapt to the math as You or I" Larry reprimanded.

"Well, they were easy to do so I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"That was Dad's book you know"

Charlie turned to look at Don again.

"So?"

"So little brother, he told me he's been trying to do those puzzles for a week now. He actually prided himself on finishing the first one within a day. Then you come along and in the space of a few separate hours, have them all completed."

"The point Don? Is there one? I think you've been hanging around Fleinheart too long, you've lost the ability to get straight to the crux of any matter"

"Just trying to match your talent for using a hundred words when really five will do"

"You were saying Don?" Larry loved the company of the brothers, but sometimes even he was frustrated by their digressions. Especially when he was being used as an example.

"I'm just saying that when he finds out 'someone' finished all the puzzles he's going to burst a blood vessel ."

"Oh" Charlie's brow creased as he realised he was going to be the sole suspect.

"I'll just buy him another book then"

"Won't work bro"

"Why not? He'll never know the difference"

"I already told him"

"WHAT!"

Don sat grinning in the back seat. His father had only just started the puzzles but was so proud that he had gotten the hang of the first one. It was a nice distraction from the crossword. Plus it was something he could do that he had thought held no interest for Charlie. A puzzle that his youngest wouldn't insist on explaining to him in great detail seeing how he'd been so dismissive of the book when Alan had arrived home with it. Even if Charlie had described the problems as 'remedial math for the uneducated masses'.

Don had taken great delight in telling his father that Charlie had written all the answers to every puzzle in the book. Alan had been annoyed and had walked away saying that he'd be 'waiting for his moment with that little boy'. Don couldn't wait for the moment. He felt the shift again, not in his surroundings but in the power between the siblings. Once again he was back on top. His little brother cowering in the front seat trying to think of excuses and apologies.

It didn't seem to matter what age they were, getting each other in trouble was always fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had gone two days without an attack of Vertigo, his concussion was slowly becoming a faded, albeit painful, memory. As far as he was concerned he would be making his way home in no time for some much needed beers and baseball watching. If only he could convince his father he was well enough to leave. Alan's answer to Don's excuse at needing to leave to check on his team had been to invite Megan , Colby and David over for dinner. Unbeknown to Megan, Charlie had invited Larry, who was under the illusion it would just be dinner with the Eppes.

Don slowly made his way to the front door after the sound of the doorbell had almost knocked him out. His hearing had come on leaps and bounds but the sudden loudness of noises was still something he was getting used to. He almost missed the muffled sounds. There was comfort in the semi silence that Don wouldn't have guessed at before.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Don, how are you feeling?"

Colby carefully walked passed him and aimed straight for the couch. He'd sustained more bruises than Don mainly through his need to be the cushion for the other Agents to fall on. He'd had two Agents land on him during the explosion, one he'd pulled back, the other had fallen without Colby's permission.

He lowered himself slowly into the comfort of the couch with an audible sigh. Megan and David followed him. Both looked a lot better than they had before. Megan's colour had returned and David didn't look quite so shell shocked. Seeing his team in the state they had been in had been a sight burned into his memory. Ready to fall forward and taught him at random moments. He kept looking at them all. Reassuring himself they were all well. They were all here. Hey, was that Larry?

"Dr Fleinheart, how are you?" Megan walked forward and shook Larry's hand.

"Agent Reeves, I'm well. How are you? I hope your brush with high velocity particles and sound waves hasn't had any lasting effect?"

Don , David and Colby all exchanged knowing looks. Charlie laughed from the dining room.

Oh yeah, these two had definitely seen each other already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone for more dessert?" Alan grinned proudly as he noted his lasagne and apple pie had both gone down a treat. Garlic had definitely been the best choice.

"I will pops" Charlie held his bowl upward to his father.

"Anyone else?"

"No thank you Mr Eppes" David rubbed his overly full stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to eat another thing for at least a day I'm so full"

Don leaned awkwardly toward David. Who was moving the table?

"Did you bring what I asked you?"

"It's in the car"

"I'll come with you to get it"

David eyed Don carefully, he definitely didn't seem steady. He ignored his fears as Don stood and started to make his way toward the front door.

"Where are you going bro?"

"Just checking out something David brought, don't you worry about it, why don't you ask Larry to explain cosmic entanglement to Megan while I'm gone"

Don could have sworn he heard Larry swear under his breath.

Outside David handed Don a package. Opening it Don smiled and thanked him.

"Are those the ones you wanted"

"Oh yeah, they are perfect. Thanks for this"

"Here's the book too"

Don went to take the book from David but found himself swaying slightly.

"Hey man you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Don leaned back against the car. "Comes and goes, thankfully they don't last too long"

With that his world lurched to the right. David reached out a steadying hand. As he did he saw Don's eyes reopen and focus. He stood upright and breathed deep.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, lets go back in"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cosmic entanglement is actually your way of describing what it is to take a chance on someone?"

Megan shook her head in disbelief . Only Larry would be able to break down relationships into an astrophysical playing ground. She relished his blushing as he had to explain his theory to her as if she'd never heard it before. The truth was they'd discussed this only the night before over dinner.

But the Eppes and Colby didn't need to know that. Colby had noted the Professor's flushed complexion but he'd missed the knowing smile Megan had given Larry. Colby had missed that alright, but Charlie had seen it like a beacon in the dark. Oh he couldn't wait to get Larry on his own. The fun he was going to have. He jumped as Don put a box down in front of him.

"What's this?"

"It's a present for you brother. As a thank you for the last week"

Charlie carefully and slowly opened the box, Alan stood behind him looking intriguingly over his firstborn's shoulder.

Charlie unwrapped the box and peered inside, staring back at him were a pair of the whitest, newest sneakers he'd ever seen. He looked up at Don quizzically.

"I spent so much time staring at your feet from the floor that I figured you could use some new shoes"

"Thanks bro!"

"Thank David too as he got them for me"

Charlie smiled up at the other agent.

Don then handed his father the book and a key.

"What's this Don?"

"An apology and a thank you all in one"

Alan took the key and placed it in the binding around the book. Inside was a soduku puzzle book.

"I kinda figured you'd need to keep it under lock and key so asked David to get one of those book lock things you get for diaries."

"Keep it under lock and key?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"It seems my little boy, that someone keeps doing the puzzles that I keep buying. You wouldn't know who that would be would you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea father"

"Mmmm" Alan raised his eyes at Charlie and then gave Don a warm wink and rub on his arm.

"Thank you Donnie, this will come in very handy"

Don sat back down at the table while his father went to the kitchen to make coffee for the guests. He relished his ability to hear and sit straight. The sounds of the easy banter and the closeness of his family relaxed him. He looked at each member of his team in turn who were all discussing Larry's theory. They'd had a lucky escape. He didn't dare think of the odds of another. But for now they were all here, they were all alive. As much as Don couldn't wait to be back at his apartment, back at work, he had to admit that he was enjoying the company he currently found himself in. Was this how his mother had felt? She'd always been their rock, always been their answer, their gravity. She never admitted weakness and never admitted to failure. Yet she'd had to allow herself to be looked after by her family. Don tried to remember if she'd complained about that? Had she become frustrated? Had she taken her temper out on Alan? She certainly hadn't on the brothers. Don felt another twinge of guilt as he thought of the burden he'd been to his family.

Never again, as much as his father had wanted Don couldn't allow himself to be looked after without a fight. He didn't completely understand it himself. He just knew it was wrong. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was the one to look after them. He was the one to carry them. He was their root and in return they were his soil. Their mother had been the flower in bloom. He sat back and allowed the conversation and laughter to wash over him like the sun across a field in spring.

Wait, did Larry just wink at Megan?

The End.


End file.
